


I Didn't Peg You For A Tease

by chaosandcookies



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: So this uh....was suppose to be a pegging fic since the fandom kept joking that he definitely gets pegged (and lbr....yeah lmao) so i tried to write that but then it uh.....turned into this!Plans end up getting changed after a bunch of teasing from the both of you happen.Female reader x Mirage(i'm sorry my summaries suck i've been in a 3 day writing frenzy making a fic a day and i'm exhausted lol)





	I Didn't Peg You For A Tease

“So are ya gonna tell me whatcha want or are ya just gonna keep staring at me with that big goofy grin on your face” you asked as you stood in front of Elliot with your hands on your hips wearing nothing but lingerie and a harness. Elliot was in his boxers sitting up in the bed you two shared admiring you and excited for what was coming next. 

“Interesting harnesses ya got there, got any  _ hardware _ to go with it?” He asked with a smirk as his eyes trailed your every movement

“Nothing extraordinary but...i think it'll get the job done” you said with a wink as you pulled out an average sized dildo attachment, about 5.5in long, nothing too spectacular. You attached the dildo to your harness and stroked it a few times as you chuckled to yourself, “Man having a dick is kinda fun, people with dicks are so lucky” 

Elliot chuckled and rolled his eyes at you with a smile on his face. He grabbed your hand and helped you climb onto the bed, hovering on top of him. “You only say that because you've never had to hide your ere-erect-e-reh---uh, your dick while in public before” he said, cursing himself for stuttering at a time like this and letting his hands fall to your sides 

You smiled at him as you sat down in his lap, somewhat straddling him “You're so cute”. You took his lips in for a kiss. He pulled you in and held you tight deepening the kiss, making it more heated and needy. His hands wandered your body, groping your curves, your ass, your chest. He began kissing down your face and jaw, landing on your neck, sucking and biting at your most sensitive areas. “Mmmmm you're being an especially good boy today-- AH!” you yelped as he ripped off your bra and began groping one breast, pinching and teasing your nipple, and sucking and biting at the other. You were sure he was marking you with hickeys all over but you couldn't care less right now everything he was doing felt way too good. He slumped down onto the bed and laid down flat with you still sitting on top of him and took the attachment off the strap on. You looked at him confused and asked “Babe? Do you not want me to do it anymore…?”

“No I do, i just won't be able to do this after once you're done with me. Now come here and sit on my face.” he said then stuck his tongue out in between a peace sign. You rolled your eyes at his cockiness but it was sweet he wanted to get you off before you worked your magic on him. You took the harness off and shuffled up to him, hovering over his face, hesitating on how to do it. “Are ya scared ur gonna hurt me or something? C'mere, i said sit on my face now take a seat, relax and enjoy the ride” he said as he pulled you down and held you comfortably on his face in between your thighs. You were careful not to put your full weight on him, you've heard enough stories of guys hurting their necks from this. 

Elliot licked up your slit with the flat of his tongue, slowly lapping at your entrance. He kissed and sucked on your clit, occasionally flicking it with his tongue. He hummed and moaned as he worked in between your legs intensifying the pleasure he was giving you. It was really hard for you not to pull and squirm away from all the pleasure becoming so intense but the way Elliot was holding you on top of him every time you moved you just ended up squeezing his head in between your thighs which made him moan even louder beneath you. You were balancing yourself by holding onto his chest with your hands behind you, practically riding his face at this point you felt extremely needy trying to hit your orgasm. “Elliot baby i--  _ ahHh  _ i-i'm so close baby please just--  _ oH my gOD”  _ as you were saying that you hit your breaking point and came all over his mouth with a loud needy moan. He licked up every drop he could, lapping at your entrance. You started to move away from his face because he was beginning to bring you to the point of overstimulation. You laid down next to him, parallel from where he was to catch your breath and collect yourself. 

Elliot wiped his mouth, sat up and rubbed your legs in front of him “sorry baby i didn't mean to go so overboard with you. You just make the cutest sounds when you're being pleasured like that. Not to mention how good you taste…” he said with a wink after that last sentence. 

You sat up and took him in for a heated kiss but broke it off quickly before it led to something else again. You looked at him and chuckled “The one time i get to top you you suddenly become super dominant, you're such a mess Elliot” you said as you gave him another kiss and pushed him down back on the bed so he was laying down as you went to go put the strap on back on. 

“What can I say, i wanted you to be pleasured too before you pegged me so hard i immediately fell asleep post orgasm, so i took your pleasure into my own hands….and mouth” he said with a cheeky smirk.

You smiled and rolled your eyes as you crawled back onto the bed with lube in hand and strap on attached to yourself “well that was very thoughtful baby, thank you. But if you're going to be that sexy and dominant do it on a day when you're the dom! Now i just wanna be pinned down and fucked into the mattress instead of the one doing the pinning and fucking” you said as you pulled off his boxers, making your hole ache for his dick even more as you watched it spring free completely hard for you and beaded with precum. 

You groaned frustrated now and Elliot giggled at you “I'm sorry baby was i too much? I'll tone it down next time, and I'll try to be more “sexy and dominant” on the regular, i didn't realize how rough you liked it but it looks like you can be pretty naughty huh? ” he looked at your face and chuckled at your visible frustration, he sat up and laid you back down this time.

“Elliot what are you doing now?” You said with a touch of annoyance in your voice

“Well it just doesn't feel right, even tho i did make you did cum it just feels like I've teased you into frustration this entire time. I never saw you stare at my dick like that before, like you were frustrated you couldn't have it inside you or something, so I'll give my beautiful princess what she wants, and then she can peg me into obli-oblivi-obilv-- til I'm sensless” he said with a smile as he gave you a kiss on the cheek and once again took the strap on off of you. His hands wandered you body up  to yours as he stretched down to take you into another heated kiss. He pinned your hands above you and held them there with one hand while the other wandered down your body to finger your aching needy pussy, you were definitely ready for him to enter you so he didn't waste any time, he removed his fingers from you and lined himself up with your entrance, sliding directly into your inviting heat. You both moaned with ecstasy feeling each other as your hips met. He set a slow pace to start. Elliot looked at your face and you looked like you were in pure bliss, it was always one of his favorite looks on you. He put his fingers that were in your slick next to your face, you opened your eyes and looked, without a second thought you sucked his fingers hard and worked your tongue around his digits, basking in the taste of your own essence. Elliot removed his fingers with a bit of a surprised look and a blush on his face. You looked at him with a cocky grin on your face and he averted eye contact and just helped his other hand pin your hands above your head, fingers now interlocked and his pace speeding up. “Now look at who's the tease huh?” 

You rolled your eyes and smiled at him “Still you for getting me to this point, i don't remember ever feeling this needy--- _ mmmm ah yes right there baby don't stop that ahhh”  _

Elliot chuckled and did what you said, continuing the pace he just set and took you in for another kiss, more playful in nature this time as he bit and nipped at your bottom lip. “I'm sorry for making you feel that way baby, i just wanted to please you first, i didn't think I'd ruin the mood and end up teasing you so badly” he began kissing your jaw and ear, nipping at your ear lobe

“ _Mmmm_ _hehe_ it almost makes me wonder if this was your plan all along and you really didn't wanna get pegged tonight _hehehe mmmm, god you feel so fucking good_ ” you said between your moans and giggles now that he was kissing and teasing one of your ticklish spots

“ _ Mmmm _ , well, not on purpose, because I'm not gonna lie baby i don't think I'm up for that too tonight, maybe tomorrow or some other night  _ ah fuck you're so tight”  _ Elliot admitted, feeling a bit guilty for not following through with your original plans.

“ _ AhhhAHah….Mmmm  _ okay baby, i don't think I'm up for that either tonight, we can do it some other time  _ AH Elliot fuck…”  _

_ “ _ I love you” he gave you a kiss on your forehead  as he picked up the pace yet again knowing how close you both are

“ _ I love you too ahhhh Elliot, ahh so much, fuck, Elliot, Elliot, I'm so close…..!!!” _

_ “ _ Go ahead baby  _ fuck _ cum for me again  _ Ahh  _ I'm right there with you _ fuck….fuck you're so tight shit….!”  _

You gasped as you came hard all over his dick and sure enough he was right behind you, cumming ribbons into your pussy filling you up with his seed. With a gasp he exhaustedly pulled out of you and sat back on his heels, he released your hands, not realizing how tight he was squeezing them and apologetically kissed your knuckles on both hands. You laid there exhausted trying to catch your breath and he lazily pushed your legs to your sides giving himself a view of him dribbling out of you and onto your thighs and bed beneath you. It filled him with weird sense of pride and ownership over his princess. 

He laid down next to you and pulled him into you to be his little spoon. “I'm sorry again baby for not following through with the original plans and making you feel so teased and needy, i promise i didn't mean to and I'll make it up to you” he mumbled into your ear and gave you a kiss on your neck before nuzzling his face onto your neck.

“It's ok baby, you did at least make up for my neediness with what you did just now” you chuckled “it's just so sexy when you get so dominant and rough and commanding i couldn't help myself, i just wanted to be pinned down and fucked by you after all of that, and you definitely delivered with that too” you said as you placed your sore hands on top on his

“Hmmm looks like my princess is way naughtier than i gave her credit to be huh, and more submissive too” he teased and playfully nipped at your neck

“ _ Mmmm _ guess we'll just have to experiment and find out huh~” you teased and looked back at him with a playful expression 

Elliot smiled back at you, an eyebrow raised in curiosity and gave you a kiss, squeezing you tighter in his arms “i guess so ♡”. 


End file.
